


We Are Reign

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Reign didn't die, She just lives in Sam's head most of the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: “You know, when I said you could stick around, it wasn’t so you could heckle me.”I’m not heckling, I’m helping. You clearly need it if you actually want to mate with Agent Danvers.“Who said anything about mating!?”(AU loosely inspired by Venom, in which Reign is mostly just an annoying voice in Sam's head.)





	We Are Reign

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot. A break from my Alex/Astra fic to celebrate finally watching season three of Supergirl and falling head over heels for Sam Arias. But I got super into the idea of Venom!style Reign, so I have some more (potentially hilarious) ideas for this AU, should anyone actually like it.

** _You’re pathetic._ **

“Shut it.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Sam forces a smile and Alex nods, smiles and heads back into Kara’s living room, leaving Sam to grip the edge of the island and let out a breath.

** _See? Pathetic_ ** , Reign’s voice echoes around her head. 

“You know,” Sam mutters, turning and crouching down to rifle through the fridge, “when I said you could stick around, it wasn’t so you could heckle me.”

** _I’m not heckling, I’m helping. You clearly need it if you actually want to mate with Agent Danvers._ **

“Who said anything about mating!?” Sam hisses, and nearly jumps out of her skin when a hand lands on her shoulder. She looks up, panicked, only to meet Lena’s amused expression.

“Do I need to make some more Kryptonite?” She asks and Sam’s head fills with what she’s pretty sure is Reign growling.

“I’ll admit, it’s getting tempting.”

** _Of course it is. It doesn’t hurt _ ** **you** ** _._ **

“Well maybe if you’d behave yourself, I wouldn’t have to consider it,” Sam says, but there’s no bite to her words because they both know that she won’t follow through, won’t actually use Kryptonite, if only because it’s her head that would be filled with sounds of pain.

So it’s surprising when Reign pipes up again after a moment of blissful silence.  ** _I’ll be good_ ** , she says, and Sam shares a look of surprise with Lena when she tells her as much.

...

And she does behave, at least as much as she’s capable of. She only comes out when Sam allows her to and goes away when she’s told, but she refuses to drop the Alex thing.

** _I don’t know what you’re so scared of_ ** , she says a few days later when Sam enters the DEO.  ** _She’s clearly interested in you, too._ **

“Will you please shut up?” Sam grits her teeth, giving a somewhat sarcastic smile to the DEO agent side-eyeing her. 

** _I’m just saying. I see the way she looks at you_ ** **.**

But Sam ignores her, instead follows Winn’s directions to where she can find Alex as quickly as possible before Reign pipes up again and another agent thinks she’s talking to herself (however true that may technically be).

“Hey, Director Danvers, your sister sent me to actually make you -” she stops in the doorway “- eat something.”

She’s in the gym. She should have realised - she’s been here plenty of times before, but just blindly followed directions and now here she is, staring dumbly at Alex’s back as the woman lifts herself on the pull-up bar - something she’s been doing for a while if the strain in her arms is anything to go by.

** _That look. That’s exactly how she looks at you_ ** **.**

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Sam whines just as Alex drops to the ground.

“Am I that impressive?” She asks, gesturing to herself, hand sweeping over her abs (good god her abs) with a smirk.

** _Yes_ ** , Reign replies instantly. It’s only when Alex’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise that Sam realises Reign had spoken out loud, and her mind fills with laughter when she clamps her hands over her mouth.

“I’m so sorry,” Sam says, muffled. After a moment she removes her hands, willing her cheeks to stop burning. “It’s…  _ her _ . She’s trying to screw with me.”

** _Well someone should_ ** **.**

“Will you stop?” 

“Sure you don’t want to take us up on the offer to get rid of her?” Alex asks.

** _You’d miss me too much_ ** , Reign replies, again out loud.

“Fortunately for her, she comes in handy,” Sam sighs, then mutters under her breath. “Use my mouth again without my permission and I  _ will _ wear one of those Kryptonite cuffs.” And Reign must take that threat seriously, at least, because she doesn’t even crack a joke about using Sam’s mouth. 

“Anyway!” Sam says, suddenly, lifting up the bag in her hand. “Kara called, said you’re skipping meals?”

“Big Belly Burger, huh?”

“Right? I know how to spoil a girl.”

** _You know what? I’ll take the Kryptonite. It’s less painful_ ** **.**

Sam snorts, shakes her head when Alex gives her a questioning look and follows her to her office, where Alex (thankfully) puts a shirt on over her sports bra before taking a seat on the couch, Sam sitting beside her. 

It’s nice; they talk while they eat, catching up on work and life in general, they maybe even flirt a little, if Sam’s feeling hopeful, and Reign actually refrains from joining in, which is wonderfully peaceful. By the time Sam is halfway through her burger, Alex has practically inhaled hers; her appetite rivals Kara’s at times, and she tells her as much. 

“I’m not that bad,” Alex insists. “For one, I can’t eat eight pizzas in one sitting.”

“She’s a little less messy than you, too,” Sam points at Alex’s face where a drop of ketchup sits in the corner of her mouth.

“Crap,” Alex grabs for a napkin, wipes at her mouth - and misses. Three times in a row.

“Here, just-” without thinking, Sam reaches up and wipes the sauce away with her thumb. Alex thanks her, eyes dropping and cheeks reddening when Sam doesn’t move her hand away. And Sam wishes that she’s suddenly gotten a little bold, but honestly, she literally can’t move her hand away.

“What are you-”

** _How does Lena describe what happens when I take over?_ ** Reign asks, just as Sam’s hand moves slightly to cup Alex’s cheek.  ** _Ah, yes - I’m taking the wheel_ ** , and before Sam can even react, she feels herself leaning forward, and within seconds her lips are pressed against Alex’s.

Alex is kissing her back, is the first thing Sam realises, once the initial shock wears off. The second is that Reign hands control back to her pretty quickly, with a smug  ** _told you so_ ** as they stay that way for a while, Alex’s hand coming up to thread through Sam’s hair. The touch is what snaps Sam out of it, pulling back just as quickly as she’d leaned in, quickly enough that Alex starts to follow her.

“I’m so sorry. Oh my god.” Sam hops up from her eat, eyes wide and jaw clenched. “I can’t believe she did that. Alex, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alex looks up at her, somewhat amused. “I’m not gonna lie, though - I was kind of hoping that my first kiss with you would actually be with… well,  _ you _ .”

“Yeah. Wait, what?”


End file.
